


A Domestic Arrangement

by Rachello344



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Asexual!Kaito, Asexuality, Bisexual!Shinichi, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi and Kaito are long-time roommates and best friends.  Their friends don't understand their relationship, but they're happy with things the way they are.  Although, there's always room for improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Domestic Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr half an age ago, but I fixed a few things that were bothering me and decided to post it here. I hope you guys enjoy my first rendition of "self-indulgent fluff." I'll be posting more fic, probably tomorrow? We'll see how I'm feeling after work.
> 
> If you enjoy reading this (or any of my other fic), consider leaving me a comment! Nothing gets me in the mood to write faster than positive reinforcement. ;D

Kaito flopped onto the couch with a sigh, resting his head on Shinichi’s lap. Shinichi rested a hand on his head, running his fingers through his hair.  Kaito pressed in closer.

“Welcome home. Long day?”

Kaito groaned. “I _hate_ dealing with promotional materials.”

 “That bad?”  Shinichi laughed.

Kaito launched into his tale of woe, relating the ins and outs of the industry. Dealing with venues and advertisers and magazines, reviewers and bloggers…  It was all a lot for anyone to handle, let alone someone as busy as Kaito.  The more he complained, the more he settled down, relaxing by turns—Shinichi made soothing noises as he spoke, stroking his hair with the absence of long practice.  When Kaito slowed to a stop and let his eyes fall shut, Shinichi smiled down at him.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Kaito mumbled, tucking himself closer again. “You’re the best, Shinichi.”

“I know.” If Kaito wasn’t so stubborn, he’d suggest hiring a publicist or an agent.  But, Kaito being Kaito, he wanted to do everything alone.  Shinichi was going to be supportive and not get in his way.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi didn’t have to look to know Kaito was “sneaking up” on him, even as he gave Heiji his full attention. Fights with Kazuha were something he’d learned to take seriously.  However, Heiji’s eyes kept darting over his shoulder.  He looked concerned.

“You don’t need to worry about Kaito, you know,” Shinichi said when he stalled again. Heiji’s eyes snapped back to him.

“Was it because I was looking?”

“No, I could tell he came in.” Shinichi tilted his head back, smiling at Kaito upside down.  “Hello.  Heiji was telling me about something Kazuha said yesterday.”

Kaito pushed off from the wall, grinning. “Really?  Do tell, Hattori.  I love listening to your stories.”  Laughing a little, Kaito pressed an absent kiss to Shinichi’s forehead before sitting beside him.  Ignoring Heiji’s expression, he stole a sip of Shinichi’s tea.

“Really? You couldn’t make your own?” Shinichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yours tastes better,” Kaito said.

“Do you typically drink out of the same cup?” Heiji asked. He looked flabbergasted.

“It’s not usually on purpose,” Shinichi narrowed his eyes at Kaito, “but when you live with someone, at some point the cups start getting mixed up. We gave up on telling them apart ages ago.”

“Stop making such good tea and I’ll stop drinking from your mug.” Kaito shrugged.  “More importantly, what are you and your girlfriend arguing about now?”

 

* * *

 

“Shinichi?” Ran called from the entryway.

Shinichi grunted and rolled over, ignoring her. Kaito blinked awake slowly.  He and Shinichi were up late arguing about Holmes and Lupin (again), so Shinichi wasn’t likely to be getting up on his own any time soon.  Did he have plans with Ran today?  Oh, well, she was already here.  If it was important, she’d—

“Shinichi, don’t tell me you’re still asleep,” Ran said from their bedroom door.

Shinichi curled closer to Kaito, mumbling something in protest. Kaito blinked slowly up at Ran.  Her cheeks were red for some reason.  Flustered, she spun around.

“W-Wake him up, would you? Sorry, I—Sorry!”  She hurried away, closing the door.

Kaito shook Shinichi’s shoulder. “Shinichi, I think Ran is jumping to conclusions.  You should get up.”

“Conclusions?”

“She looked funny when she saw us, so I’m sure she thought we were doing something we weren’t. She’s in the living room, I think.”

“Too cold. Not worth it,” Shinichi mumbled into Kaito’s shirt.

“I know, I know. But this is probably important.  Besides, didn’t the two of you have plans today?  It’s… her birthday, isn’t it?”

Shinichi froze. “Shit,” he hissed under his breath, pulling away and hurrying into more layers before rushing out the door.  Kaito yawned and stretched, taking his time.  By the time he made it to the kitchen, Shinichi was speaking insistently.

“I’m telling you, Ran, we weren’t doing anything. I get cold, and he’s really warm.  Plus we both have nightmares.  Sharing a bed just makes sense.”

“I’m sorry, Shinichi, but it’s _weird_.  The two of you really aren’t…?”

“No, he’s not really interested in that sort of thing.”

“O-Oh! I’m sorry, Shinichi.  That must be…”

“There you go, assuming again. I don’t mind it, you know.  I like the way our friendship is.  It’s nice.”  Shinichi huffed, probably rolling his eyes.  Smiling, Kaito brought three mugs of coffee out.

“Good morning, Ran,” Kaito greeted. “Sorry to surprise you.”

“It’s fine,” she said, sighing. “I’m just still not sure whether or not the two of you are dating, that’s all.”

Kaito sat down, smiling. “I’m sure if we ever do, you’ll be the first to know.”

Ran laughed. “That’s good enough, I suppose.  Now, Shinichi, did you really forget that we had plans?”

Shinichi blushed and looked away, scratching the back of his neck. Kaito and Ran laughed in unison.  Typical Shinichi.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi periodically weighed the pros and cons of asking if Kaito wanted to make what they had more… romantic in nature. The pros were usually focused on kissing and public handholding, while the cons were somewhat more dire.  The end of their friendship, complete rejection…

It was, after all, entirely possible that Kaito’s disinterest in sexuality carried over to his feelings about romance. While sex had come up once or twice while Shinichi was still going on the occasional date, Kaito’s romantic preferences had never been brought up.

Shinichi was in the middle of such considerations, flopped across the loveseat in the library, when Kaito’s shadow fell over him.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Mostly, he was thinking about Kaito joining him on the loveseat so they could cuddle. “Just thinking in general, I guess.  You’re home early.  Weren’t you coming back tomorrow?”

Kaito sighed, lifting Shinichi’s legs to sit down, settling the legs back in place over his lap. He tilted his head back.  Shinichi was distracted by the soft hair at the nape of his neck.  “Well, I was _going_ to, but the person I was staying with seemed to have certain… assumptions about how things were going to work out.  And anyway, I missed you.  I’d much rather be home.”

Shinichi sat up, his heels pressing against the outside of Kaito’s thigh. “He _what_?  I—”

“Shinichi, I’m fine. He didn’t do anything more than talk.  I was mostly upset that he didn’t understand what I mean when I said I’d never _been_ interested.”  Kaito huffed, crossing his arms.  “He got all offended about my not being interested in _him_.”

“But you… You’re asexual.”

“I know!” Kaito deflated after a moment and sighed.  “He said we’d be good together or something.  I guess he considered our dinner a date?  I don’t know; he didn’t phrase it that way when he invited me.”

“If you didn’t think it was a date, then it wasn’t a date. It takes two people to start a relationship, but only one person to end it.”

“How very wise, Mr. Kudou. Did you think that up yourself?”

“Ran said something to that effect years ago, during Sonoko’s first failed relationship.” Shinichi shrugged.  “It stuck with me, I guess.”

“That makes more sense. I was a little worried I’d have to rethink asking you for romantic advice, but thankfully, Ran is still the ultimate wisdom in love and relationships.”

“ _Do_ you date?”  The words were out of Shinichi’s mouth before he could stop them.  Kaito hummed for a moment, tipping his head from side to side.

“I’d consider it, but I don’t think there’s anyone I’ll like more than I like you.” Shinichi’s face felt hot, like he was coming down with another ill-timed fever.  Kaito shot him a worried look.  “Shinichi?”

“Ah, sorry, that was just…”

“Too much?”

“Yes and no,” Shinichi said, hesitating. “I…  Would you date me?”

“What?”

“Would you date me?”

“Uh, are you asking?”

“No,” Shinichi said flatly. “Yes, or I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“I…” Kaito hesitated.  “I would, but I don’t want to have to share you.”

Shinichi opened and closed his mouth. What was he supposed to say to _that_?  “You… wouldn’t be sharing me?  I’m not especially interested in having multiple partners.”

“But I…”

“I don’t conflate sex and romance, Kaito. I’d like to kiss you, though, if you’re interested.  And I wouldn’t turn down more if you wanted to give anything a try, but it’s not all that important to me.”  Shinichi shrugged.

Kaito shifted, looking away, his hand coming to rest on Shinichi’s ankle. His cheeks were red and he was slowly starting to smile.  “So, I wouldn’t need to worry about you seeking out sex with other people, and we could kiss every now and again?”  Kaito hummed to himself.  “That sounds pretty nice actually.”

“So, you’re interested?”

“Yeah,” Kaito decided. “Now scoot over a bit.  I’m sleepy.”

Shinichi did as he was asked and Kaito slid in beside him, settling his head on Shinichi’s chest as Shinichi’s hand came to rest around his waist. Kaito yawned and nuzzled against him.  Shinichi pressed a kiss to the top of Kaito’s head, yawning himself.

“Maybe we should just move to the bedroom.”

“Later,” Kaito mumbled. “Comfy.”

Shinichi laughed a little, pressing his cheek to the top of Kaito’s head. His neck was going to be stiff when he woke up, but Kaito was right.  It was comfortable, and they could always move to the bedroom later.  Right now, he was warm, wrapped around his favorite person.

Quietly, they both dozed off.


End file.
